bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:EVE
How can eve be a modified version of ADAM if ADAM is rare and eve is very common? What's it Made Of? I think EVE is a natural substance, because you can regenerate it. Confirm if it is a natural substance and add as a fact? OneMind 12:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) EVE is indeed a modified form of ADAM, and as such, cannot be natural. Since ADAM stem cells regenerate themselves continually (faster than normal human cells), it is logical that EVE would do the same. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 22:23, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Night at the Kashmir asserted it's never actually stated anywhere that EVE is made using ADAM. Is this indeed true? If it's not clearly stated then what is EVE? :Unownshipper (talk) 00:53, May 26, 2014 (UTC) eve purpose so i know this was deleted and i know why but does anyone agree with me *Although not stated but quite possible is that eve is a form of energy or food for the Plasmid based cells since the mutated cells would require a lot of energy to use or make the Plasmid possible witch would cause the Character to have a higher metabolism. This is further explained by the ability of existing as a game play component and how Consumables replenish eve. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Danthemanglitcher (talk • ) 03:28, 3 March 2010. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :That is an interesting theory, and it makes sense. However, it is still just a personal theory. If it doesn't have some direct proof in the game world, such as a character talking about it, then it shouldn't be put in the article. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) EVE Purpose I completly agree with that. there is really very little other possibility. although for incenerate, EVE may be flamible, and the Plasmid ignites it.Bioshock123 00:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) bio 123 *'Although not stated but quite possible is that eve is a form of energy or food for the Plasmid based cells since the mutated cells would require a lot of energy to use or make the Plasmid possible witch would cause the Character to have a higher metabolism. This is further explained by the ability of existing as a game play component and how Consumables replenish eve, and that the ones that do are ones that typically are high in calories, fat, or caffeine.' heres the copy lets just leave it here Danthemanglitcher ►§◄ Seriously I think this is a nice piece of info. If u were to go and take off all the contriversal info on this wiki, you would remove about half of the entire website!!! Bioshock123 02:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ease of production It seems to me that EVE must be far easier/cheaper to produce than usable ADAM, after all you can buy it in vending machines, collect if from free eve dispensers, even produce it in your body (Hackers delight, fountain of youth, drill vampire/bloodlust and eve link ), it even gets added to some food items. The returning grass 11:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Apple a Day... With that apple symbol (though its also used for in Bible Story), wouldnt it be interesting if the chemical used to power up the Plasmids had an important component that came from the apple (fruit)...